


War of Hearts

by NoicePip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fem!Klance, Garrison College AU, Genderbend, Genderbent klance - Freeform, Keith as Kacy, Lance as Leya, genderbent au, idk - Freeform, maybe?? - Freeform, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoicePip/pseuds/NoicePip
Summary: Leya has just recently been accepted into her dream school: The Galaxy Garrison, where young cadets are trained to become elite astral explorers. It's a three year program that takes endurance, perseverance and strength. School work piled on top of flight training, all topped off with keeping her social status high, Leya has her work cut out for her.And as if all that wasn't difficult enough, now she's stuck with a self claimed arch rival, competing for the top spot in the flight class.Kacy Kogane might just be the death of her.________It's the genderbent Klance AU we all secretly longed for.





	1. The Garrison

 

"Ugh!"

"Calm down, it's just a letter!"

"You don't understaaaand," Leya flipped to her friend, eyes desperate and hand clutching tightly to a crumpled envelope. Her long brown hair flipped into her face and she angrily flipped it back, ripping the hair tie from her wrist and messily tying the brown mass back from her face. Her letter dropped to the ground and, with an exasperated sigh, Hannah leaned over to pick it up.

She eyed the letter warily, laying it on the table and trying to flatten the wrinkles her exasperated friend had left. Speaking of the devil, Leya was now slumped in her chair, her face squished and pouted on the table top. Her eyes drifted up to the letter that Hannah held and her pout increased ten-fold.

Hannah let out a sigh and held the letter up between her two dark fingers.

"How about this, Leya." She waved the letter back and forth, watching the girl's eyes follow it begrudgingly. "I've already opened and read mine. I'll open your letter too and read it first. If it's good, I'll give it to you. If it's bad, I'll break the news slowly and carefully, and sugar coat it as much as possible. Sound good?"

Leya seemed to contemplate the idea for a few moments, her gaze drifting around the empty dining room. Finally, she lifted her head from the table and rested her forearms on top, frowning down.

"Alright, just... Break it to me slowly, Hannah. Don't hurt my fragile heart." She pouted up at her friend. Hannah rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips at Leya's dramatics.

"Okay, I'm opening it now." She told, ripping the edge of the letter. Leya shut her eyes tightly and covered her face with her hands, bracing for the worst.

There was silence for a long time. So long that Leya began to worry and she peaked through her hands up at Hannah. A huge, giddy smile plastered the girl's face as she stared at her, and Leya's eyes widened. She launched out of her seat, snatching the letter from the other girl's hands and reading it quickly. Her eyes gradually widened and her chest filled with so much happiness that she couldn't contain it anymore. She jumped up and down, screaming in giddy joy. Hannah screamed with her, and their hands found each other naturally as they both jumped up and down.

"I'm in! I'M IN!" Leya cheered. "I'm going to the Garrison! WE'RE going to the _Garrison!"_

Hannah finally pulled Leya into a huge hug, laughing and sniffing at the same time because damn it the tears were gonna come whether she liked it or not. They spun around, laughing and crying together because yes, they had both been accepted.

This would the most exciting years of their lives.

Eventually, they both calmed down, flopping down onto their seats and breathing heavily. Leya grabbed the letter again and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Phew, now that that's over, I should probably read the rest."

Hannah's eyebrows shot up at the statement before she glared. "Leya! You didn't even read the whole thing?" She asked incredulously.

The Cuban girl simply shrugged. "I don't really care about the rest. All I care about is that I'm going, and I'm gonna be the best fighter pilot in the entire-"  
She stopped mid-sentence, eyes trailing over the few words that seemed to plummet her whole world into darkness.

_...-glad to accept you into cargo-pilot Class-..._

She read over those words again,

_...-you into cargo pilot Class-..._

And again,

_...-cargo pilot Class-..._

She felt her eyes begin to water.

"Oh, Leya..." Hannah reached over the table, gently prying the girl's white-clenched knuckles from the letter, taking it and folding it neatly to set aside. Leya was staring at the table, her bangs falling in her face.

Hannah breathed deeply and reached for her hands, only to have them sharply pulled away from her reach. Leya wiped rapidly at her eyes, rubbing away the threatening tears and gave an attempted smile for her friend.

"I-it's fine, Hannah... I-I just, I thought I did so well in the entrance exams... It's fine, though, really," She added hastily, watching her friend's face plummet even more with pity and regret. "All it means is I'll just have to work a little harder. I'll get there."

Her face set with determination, Leya stood up and grabbed the letter, shoving it into her back pocket and offering a genuine smile to Hannah. Hannah offered a shy one back, shaking her head at the girl.

"Okay. How about we make a celebratory cake?" Hannah offered, standing up with a wide smile. Leya finger gunned towards her.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan!"

  
_________________________________________

 

  
"Do you have all your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Including your underwear?"

"Yes."

"What about your toothbrush?"

"Mamá, I'm going to be fine. I've got everything. You made me double check, like, 5 times."

"That doesn't even make sense, sweety," Leya's mother said with an unsure frown, "maybe you shouldn't go. This was a bad idea. What if you get bullied? Dios mío, what if you get _hurt?_ " Her mother began to fret, reaching up and cupping Leya's face, fixing her hair and pulling her into a big hug that crushed the air out of her lungs. "No me dejes mi bebé!"

"Mamá, I can't-" Leya struggled in her mother's unyielding grip. "Br-ea- _the_!"

"Oh!" Her mother let go and hastily fixed her daughter's clothing and hair. "Oh, my little girl is going to space..." She whispered, cupping Leya's face in her hands. She gave a wavering smile to her child, tilting her head and looking her over. "Promise to call us at least a once a week, okay?"

Leya smiled fondly at her mother, nodding. "I'm not going to space, I'm going to a space training facility. And I will call, Mamá." She reached forward and hugged her mother tightly.  
The doorbell rang in that moment and Leya let go, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I have to go now. I don't want to miss the train."

Her mother nodded, sighing shakily. She gave one last pat to her little girl's cheek, before backing away and resting her hands in front of her.

Leya quickly grabbed her two dark blue suitcases and raced down the stairs. She stumbled a bit and nearly fell over when her father caught her mid fall.

"Woah there! Not going to leave without saying goodbye to your dad?"

Leya laughed and set her suitcases down, giving her father a big hug. "I'm going to miss you, Papá." She let go, smiling wide up at him.

"Have fun at your prison school!"

Leya frowned and glared in the direction of her two siblings, who giggled at the end of the hall, peaking around the corner.

"You guys wish you could go to The Garrison!" She shouted, but their was no anger in her voice. Only playfulness. She bolted to her siblings, who both shrieked at the sudden assault as she tackled them both to the ground, wrestling around. They laughed and kicked her away, but they weren't putting up as much of a fight as they could. Leya enveloped them both in a hug, giving her youngest brother, Leo, a hard nuggie. Leo laughed and batted her away as Chelsea, her younger sister, laughed at him. Leya tsked at her and gave her little sister the exact same treatment. She screamed and scrabbled away, but her older sister's grip was too strong.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Leya laughed and hopped up from the ground, fixing her clothing and hair in a nearby mirror. "I'm gonna miss you dorks."

Leo scoffed, crossing his arms. "More like you're gonna miss bullying us."

Chelsea piped up along side him. "Yeah! I'm sure not gonna miss your nuggies."

Leya chuckled and ruffled the hair on both of their heads. "Love you guys too."

Chelsea and Leo smiled up at her fondly, just as Leya was doing for them. The doorbell interrupted their moment once more and Leya quickly turned to grab her suitcases again. She raced passed her father, and her mother who had come downstairs at all the commotion, and hastily opened the door. Hannah stood outside, her large frame blocking most of the view of outside. She gave an exasperated sigh at the skinny girl, putting her hands on her hips.

"Could you be any slower? We're gonna miss the train at this rate!" She scolded.

Leya rolled her eyes, dragging her suitcases passed Hannah and down the porch steps to the waiting car in their driveway. Hannah followed behind and popped the back open, helping Leya with her suitcases to rest in the back.

Hannah opened the driver's door and climbed inside, turning the old car on. It took a few attempts before it spluttered to life and Hannah gave a big smile, patting the dashboard. "She's still got a few years left!"

Leya laughed and climbed into the passenger's seat. She was about to close the door when she looked up at her home. Her mother and father stood outside with her two younger siblings at their sides. Leya swallowed a growing lump in her throat and quickly got out, taking long running strides up the driveway and porch to her family. She gave her mother and father both a kiss on the cheek and smiled at them.

"I'm going to miss you guys."

Her parents both smiled back at her, pride shining in their eyes.

"We'll miss you too, cariño." Her mother said, stroking her cheek fondly. Leya leaned into the touch for a moment, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she felt her heart swell and determination set in her bones. She turned and jogged back to the car, getting in with a decisive shut of the door. Hannah smiled at her.

"Ready to go?"

Leya waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I was born ready."

Hannah chuckled and shifted into reverse, backing out of the driveway and setting off down the road. Leya took a deep breath and leaned her head against the window, watching the scenery go bye.

"Goodbye, home."

 

The trip to the train station was 20 minutes, but it felt like it was much shorter. Hannah parked the vehicle in a far away parking spot, because almost every other spot was taken this morning. Leya's eyes raked over the large parking lot in amazement.

"Jeez, what's with all the people this morning?" She wondered out loud.

Hannah shrugged from where she was opening the back to get the suit cases. "Beats me. Hey, come get your stuff, I'm not carrying it for you."

Leya strolled over with a chuckle, grabbing her things and pulling them out. Hannah closed the hood and began to trek towards the station. Leya caught up quickly and furrowed her eyebrows at her friend.

"Are you just gonna leave your car there? We aren't exactly coming back for it, you know. At least not for awhile."

Hannah smiled at her. "Oh no, it's fine. Mami is coming to pick it up with my big bro later. It'll be fine."

Leya nodded at the explanation. She turned her gaze upwards to the approaching station and began to feel the familiar tingle of anxiety building in her stomach again.

The place was packed, to say the least. Hundreds of people lined up and crammed into the trains, and both Leya and Hannah were shoved around in the mess. Leya attempted to peer over the sea of heads at the ever changing screen of train times and numbers and town names. At the very bottom was GARRISON and 8:45 am written beside eachother. Leya quickly checked her phone for the time and she nearly screamed in panic at what she read: 8:40 am. She grabbed Hannah and shook her violently.

"RUN! We're gonna miss the **train**!"

Hannah didn't even hesitate with what she did next. She grabbed all four of their suitcases and began to book it so fast down the platform Leya barely even had time to register where they were headed. She raced after her friend in a flurry, shoving through more bodies than a football player would in their lifetime.

The train they were to catch came into view and they both saw with panicked clarity that the last few people were climbing on board and the train was preparing to leave. In a spur of the moment decision, Hannah swung one suitcase up and launched it at the closing doors, lodging it just in time to stop the sliding doors from shutting. Seconds after, Hannah and Leya reached the train and they both scrambled to get in, nearly getting stuck in the door.

They both fell forward into the train, laying there on the ground surrounded by suitcases for a good minute.  
Then, a man dressed in garrison wear approached them from behind, leaning over to look down at them both with an unimpressed look.

"You're late." He said. But without any other word, he grabbed their suitcases and headed down the cart aisle.

Hannah and Leya watched him walk away, a little stunned and still energetic, but eventually they stood up and brushed themselves off. Leya fixed her white skirt and brown jacket and Hannah took off her crop-top jacket, tying the sleeves around her waist. "Well... That was something. Let's go find our seats."

  
When they were finally seated, a tenant came by and asked politely for their tickets. They obliged, happily giving him the tickets. He left, and barely a moment of silence went by then, before they began blabbering on excitedly. Hannah squealed in joy and Leya bounced in her seat, anticipation boiling over and simmering down the heat of anxiety in her stomach.

"I can't wait to make a scrap book of all this! And decorate our dorms! And meet cute space guys!"

"Ugh, except we're probably gonna have to eat that dry space food all the time. I hear it all tastes like cardboard, no matter what they try to tell you." Hannah physically shivered in her seat. Leya laughed.

"Who cares? It's not like all our time there is gonna be spent eating. You know, maybe we could even find some hot dates~"

Hannah blushed and slapped at Leya's shoulder. "Dude! There are other things in life than hot people."

Leya shrugged. "Agree to disagree."

They both giggled, and on went their conversation. In fact, for the entire 5 hour ride, they only stayed silent for one. That one being Hannah passing out in the seat and snoring so loudly that Leya couldn't even get a wink of rest to save her life.

The scenery outside changed over time, going from lush forests to large lakes, to finally an open field that slowly turned into a scorching desert. About an hour into the desert look and the conductor came onto the intercom.

**_"Next stop: Galaxy Garrison Educational Facility. Please stay seated until the train comes to a full stop."_ **

Leya grinned wide. "We're here! Hannah, we're here!" She shook her friend excitedly, but it took a moment for the girl to fully come to her senses. Her face turned green and she held a hand to her stomach.

"Ugh, I feel sick..." She mumbled breathlessly, keeling over in her seat. Leya rolled her eyes, but rubbed soothing circles into her friend's back to ease the nausea.

"Really? You can't throw up on your first day, Hannah. That's really uncool."

"S-" Hannah began, only for her cheeks to puff up. She held her hand in front of her mouth momentarily, and Leya leaned back in fear of being in the line of fire. But nothing happened, and Hannah lowered her shaky hand and gave a weak smile. "Sorry."

Leya chuckled and helped her friend out of their seats just as the bullet train was slowing to a stop. Out their window, all Leya saw was desert, but out the opposite window was the massive Garrison building towering over the station. The other students were filling the cart slowly as everyone came out of their seats and searched for their luggage in the compartments. She helped Hannah with hers, since well, the girl was currently doing everything in her power not to hurl her breakfast over everything.

They squeezed through bodies of students of all shapes, sizes and colours who chattered in excitement and anticipation. They filed out of the train in a very much unorganized fashion, onto a dry and plain courtyard in front of the building. Leya noticed with unease how many of the students were already forming groups, and making friends. She wondered for a brief moment if she should drag Hannah into one of the bigger groups, so they could get started on making it into the 'in crowd'. But she was quickly pulled to the side by a recovered Hannah who was now smiling big, all traces of nausea gone now that they were off the train.

"This is so exciting!" She exclaimed. Leya smiled wide with her.

"I know! We should-"

Her voice was cut off abruptly then by a loud mega phone. An ear-piercing noise echoed through the courtyard and everyone collectively covered their ears and winced at the sound. A large woman with a closed eye stood at the entrance, her face set in a grim frown. Her eye seemed to pierce into the soul of every person she looked at. When she spoke, her voice was loud and booming, and she didn't even use the mega phone.

"Alright cadets!" She began, "This is your first year at G.G.E.F., and I expect nothing but hard work, dedication and perseverance. By the end of your three years here, you will all be proper elite astral explorers. Some of you won't make it, I can tell just by looking at this group. I'm not here to sugar coat it, I'm here to train you."

She handed the megaphone off to a nearby guard, who took it with a lowered head and backed off. The woman continued.

"My name is Commander Iverson, and in a way you could call me your principle. Your names and room numbers where you will all be lodging is on the board just inside the main hallway. You are all to go to your quarters, settle in and wait for further instruction. The seniors will be posted around the facility for anyone who needs help. That is all."

With that said, Commander Iverson turned to some nearby officers and spoke in hushed tones. The chatter of the group of juniors began to pick up again, and they all flooded into the building. Leya grabbed Hannah's hand and squirmed her way through bodies to try getting to the front.

"Slow down, Leya! Why the rush?" Hannah called above the noise.

Leya smiled back at her. "We have to get to our room as soon as possible! I wanna explore the place, so come on!"

The didn't get to the front in time, but they were damn close. A few students were lingering in front of a large board, scanning the names and numbers over. Leya strained her neck up and peered at the names, going down the list to find hers. She found Hannah's name first, but frowned at it. Directly beside it wasn't her name, but someone else's. Hannah furrowed her eyebrows, spotting the same thing once they reached the front.

"Who's.. Pidge Gunderson?" She wondered aloud. Leya scratched her head.

"Why isn't my name beside yours? I thought we put in a request to room together."

"We did." Hannah answered. "They must've not gotten it in time... We did put it in a little late."

"So... Where's my name then?" Leya wondered aloud too, scanning the board for her name. On the far right list, near the top sat her name: Leya Jenny McClain, and just beside it;

"Who the heck is Kacy Kogane?" She glared at the sheet, hands clenched at her sides. "I'm supposed to room with a total stranger? What if they're lame? What if they snore?"

"Leya, I snore."

"Yeah but yours is a different kind of snore!" Leya whined, pacing away from the board to let the other students see where they were to go.

Hannah chuckled, patting the girl's shoulder. "Leya, it's fine. Look, our room numbers might be different, but they're nearby. Mine's #234, yours is only three rooms away. #237."

Leya looked back at the board with a frown, and sighed.

"I guess it's not as bad as it could be. I was just so excited to room together, man..."

Hannah shrugged, heading down hallway to their rooms.

When they reached the hall of their room numbers, they both bid there farewells for now. Hannah entered her quarters and Leya made her way down to her own. She hesitated at the door. Her hand hovered just out of scanning reach of the lock. Steeling herself, she waved her hand in front of it and the scanner and the doors slid open.

First impression: not bad. The room was empty, thank god, her roommate hadn't arrived yet. Leya stepped inside and the door slid shut behind her. To the side sat her two suitcases, and for the first time she realized she'd left them behind at some point. Some of the guards must have escorted all the luggage to their respective rooms, how helpful.

The room itself was a decent size. Not big, more a little cozy size. There was a bunk bed on one side and a desk on the other with a black wheelie chair. There was a closet on the far wall near the beds, and another door that, upon further inspection, revealed a small bathroom. Complete with a bathtub and shower combo.

Leya smiled at her living quarters. It could be better, of course, there is always room for improvement, but she could live with it.

Before doing anything else, she tossed her one suitcase on the top bunk to claim it, and began unpacking her clothing into the closet. When she finished, she noticed her mysterious roommate still had not arrived. Shrugging, she moved onto her toiletries.

"Face cream, face wash, face scrub, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner..." She listed off everything out loud, double checking to make sure she had brought all of it. She was nothing if not a skin-care enthusiast, that was for sure. Leya smiled down at the countertop, now covered in bottles of all shapes and sizes. Just as she walked out of the bathroom, a voice came over the intercom.

"All students report to the main hall to receive your class schedules. Dinner will be in the dining hall at 6:30 pm. Lights out at 10:00 pm. You are advised to use the rest of the day to become acquainted with the school, teachers, and fellow peers. That is all."

Leya grabbed her hair brush and quickly straightened out a few stray locks of hair. She redid her mascara and put on some lipgloss, pouting at herself in the mirror before smacking her lips together. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to get more than 'acquainted' with her fellow peers.

When she exited the room, Hannah was heading down the hall towards her. She smiled at her friend and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along quickly. "I can't wait to get our schedules and explore the school. Did you meet your roommate?"

Hannah nodded enthusiastically. "I did! They're so cool. Their name's Pidge, and they're in engineering, just like me! Though, they're doing a whole bunch of other courses along side engineering, but still."

Leya laughed, turning and walking backwards to face her friend. "Lucky, your roommate sounds awesome. Mine's a literal ghost."

Hannah cocked her head to the side. "They're a no show?"

Leya nodded sadly. "Yeah. I unpacked everything, Hannah, and not once did those doors slide open. What if I don't even have a roommate? That would suck. Actually, it would be kinda awesome, but it would also be so lonely." She sighed, pouting. Hannah laughed.

Leya turned around sharply, to walk forward again, but collided with someone. There was a squeak(a quite adorable one at that), and both the girls tumbled to the ground unceremoniously in the middle of the hall. Hannah stifled her laughter from the side, something Leya would have yelled at her for, if she weren't busy laying tangled on top of another person.

"Oh, shit, sorry- ow!" She squeaked, feeling a knee jabbing into her side. She looked up finally at who the culprit was, but was met only with mesmerizing dark blue, almost purple eyes. Raven black bangs fell in the girl's face, and her short black tress was spread over the ground underneath her. Leya found she couldn't move, in that moment, and she just stared. It wasn't until the girl bellow her spoke that she snapped out of her trance.

"You can, like, get off me whenever you feel like it, you know. Take your time I guess."

Well, the voice definitely didn't match the person.

"Oh! U-um, sorry, sorry I didn't mean to- well, tackle you. S-sorry." Leya quickly untangled her long limbs from the shorter, much paler ones of the other girl. Quickly she stood to her feet, patting down her skirt. In a last minute thought, she reached her hand forward to help the girl up. The girl stared at the hand and, without taking it, stood up on her own. She crossed her arms and turned, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Leya called after her. The girl turned around and gave her an unimpressed, irritated look.

"What?"

Leya blinked and frowned. She wasn't really sure why she had asked her to wait.

"Uh... Nothing, sorry.." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. The girl rolled her eyes and turned sharply, walking down the hall. When Leya turned again, she was met face to face with a sly smirking Hannah.

"What was that all about, huh?" She prodded.

Leya gave a light laugh, waving a dismissive hand. "I don't even know, don't ask. Let's go get our schedules, yeah?"

  
For the lots of their free time spent, Leya and Hannah explored the main building and many of the smaller building skirting the main building. They followed their schedules to their classes and chatted with the other cadets. They ate dinner at around 6:45, they were late because they had gotten lost. They sat at a large metal lunch table, surrounded by people who talked excitedly.

"Leya, you're a pilot, right?" One of the males of the group-Arthur his name was?- asked her. Leya flashed a white-toothed smile at him, leaning over the table.

"Mhm. Cargo, 'cause I'm working on perfecting the basics right now. It's like second nature to me, you know." She bragged, sugar-coating it as much as possible.

Arthur smiled. "Man, I wish I was a pilot. That's so cool."

"I know." Leya answered, leaning back again and looking at her nails.

"Oh, look!" Chloe, a chipper blonde piped up from the side, pointing at one end of the dining hall. Everyone followed her finger and collectively gasped. Leya furrowed her eyebrows and followed the gazes, landing on a familiar head of black hair leaving the dining hall. Leya inwardly groaned.

"Oh, it's only her..." She mumbled, slightly disappointed. Chloe's eyes widened at her.

"What do you mean it's 'only' her?" She exclaimed, "That's the girl who aced every single pilot entrance exam! She's, like, becoming a legend."

Leya tilted her head, leaning forward as she listened. Another male, Luke, spoke over top of her. "She's so hot! And mysterious..."

Another girl spoke. "I'm totally gonna make friends with her. Bet she's super smart."

With every sentence, Leya sank lower and lower into disappointment and insecurity. She stared down at the table and frowned. Oh. So the girl she had tackled to the ground was the best pilot in the Garrison. What a great first impression, Leya. Really great.

A sudden rush of anger swept over her. What the fuck? What was a prodigy pilot doing here? Well, she knew why, but still. That girl should just take her perfectness and hotness and mysteriousness and shove it all up her ass. It's probably where her ego was, too, with all the praise she must get. What a stuck up bitch. She hadn't even taken Leya's hand when she had offered to help her get up.

Hannah took notice of Leya's growing irritation and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, Leya, maybe we should head back to our dorms... It's been a long day. Tomorrow is the start of our next three years, let's not end the first day here on a sour note. C'mon." She urged her friend, guiding them out of the dining hall and towards the dorms.

"You wanna come in?" She offered when they had reached Hannah's dorm. Leya shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good. Maybe tomorrow. See ya." She waved, walking down the hall to her own quarters. She waved her hand in front of the censor and stepped inside. Instantly her world plummeted even more.

"No." She breathed, her eyes locking on familiar dark blue ones. She saw her own expression of horror mirrored in the face of the girl laying on the top bunk. The _top bunk_.

"You've got to be kidding me..." The girl groaned, sitting up and looking Leya over.

Leya exclaimed. _"You're Kacy Kogane?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No me dejes mi bebé!" - "Don't leave me my baby!"
> 
> "Dios mío" - "Oh God"
> 
> "Cariño" - term of endearment


	2. Racing Heart

"You've got to be KIDDING ME!" Leya stomped into the room, the door sliding shut behind her. Kacy leaned over the edge of the bunk, eyes rolling.

"I'm not exactly happy about this either, you know. I thought I was getting my own room, and then I show up here and there's shit literally everywhere. Why do you have so much stuff?"

Leya glared up at the girl, ignoring the way her eyes drifted over her body. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. "I have a system, I hope you know. Did you touch any of my stuff? Oh my god, you did, didn't you?" She whipped around, rushing to the bathroom. 

"I didn't touch any of it!" Kacy called from the room as Leya checked over her array of bottles. "It was nearly impossible to, though, it's everywhere..." She muttered afterwards.

Leya came out of the bathroom at that, setting her glare on the girl once again. "I heard that. I wouldn't be such a bitch if I were you, I've done nothing and you've treated me like gum under your shoe ever since I met you."

"You tackled me to the ground! What a great way to meet someone, really." Kacy spat back. Leya clenched her fists at her sides. 

"And to top it all off, you took the top bunk. I claimed that bunk! Did you not see my suitcase?" She asked incredulously.

Kacy tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oops."

"That's it!" Leya seethed, rushing forwards and grabbing Kacy by the shirt, pulling her down. Kacy shrieked, scrabbling for a hold on the bunk so she wouldn't get pulled down. But Leya was using her full weight, pulling herself up and wrapping her arms and legs around the girl's waist. Kacy was slowly slipping down, losing her grip more and more with every sway of the girl beneath her. Leya smiled in temporary victory, but finally Kacy caught the edge of the bunk and she hung there, Leya wrapped around her. But she refused to let go.

Leya let out a frustrated growl. "Oh come on! You can't hold on forever!"

Kacy growled back, trying to shake the larger girl off, but to no avail. "Okay! Fine! Let's make a compromise, okay?" She offered, breathing heavily in her exertion.

Leya contemplated it for a moment, glaring up at the ceiling.

"What kind of compromise?" 

Kacy sighed a breath of relief. "How about whoever gets to the room first gets the top bunk each night? If I get here first tomorrow, I get top. If you do, you get top. Sound good?" 

Leya narrowed her eyes. "Mm mm... Fine. I guess that works." She glance down at the ground a few feet below her. "But Huston, we have a slight problem."

Kacy glanced down too, seeming to consider the situation for a few moments. Then, she attempted at a shrug. "Don't got any other choices."

Just then, she let go completely of the top bunk, plummeting them both to the ground. Leya landed on her back with a thud, the air knocked completely out of her. To make matters worse, Kacy landed directly on top of her, making a startled noise of pain come out of her mouth followed by a series of colourful curses.

"Son of a BITCH!" Leya heaved, holding her stomach and coughing on the ground. Kacy rolled off of her and hopped to her feet, brushing herself off before walking to the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna get into my pjs now. The top bunk is mine tonight."

Leya glared at the closing bathroom door, heaving on the ground. Oh yeah, rivals sounded about right. Definite rivals. 

 

The first class of the next day was right at 6:00am. Mathematics, and Leya thought, what a great way to start her first day at The Garrison: with boring math lectures and stress. She felt tired and worn out from all the activity yesterday, and when she sat down in one of the back rows, all she wanted to do was sleep. What kind of class starts at 6:00am, anyway? She peered across the rows of filling seats, over student heads, and noticed that she wasn't the only one who already looked tired. 

Up partying and celebrating their new lives, Leya thought, with a bit of self-loathing. She'd left early and probably- no, totally- missed out of some sick partying.

Well, her thoughts began to spiral deeper when she noticed a familiar head of stupidly cut black hair enter the room near the front, it's all her fault. 

Not long after, another familiar face entered the room. It wasn't Hannah, so it was apparent they weren't in the same math class, but it was someone Hannah had talked about.

"Oh, hey," They stopped in their tracks upon passing Leya and back tracked a little. 

"You're Lina, right?" They asked. Leya chuckled. 

"Leya, actually."

They gave a snort. "Wow, that's not any better." They sat down in the seat next to her.

"I'm Pidge."

Leya rolled her eyes, leaning her elbows on the desk. "Well, what a great way to start a friendship. With insults."

Pidge smirked from where they sat. "I pride myself in my honesty."

"Honesty, more like bluntness."

Pidge laughed at that, and Leya smiled a little. What a little smart-ass.

Their conversation after that was boarder-line small talk, nothing really grand. Not long after, though, the teacher entered the room, and Leya could feel everyone collectively pale.

She was tall, with pale, almost white skin. Her dark, greying hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her face sunk from years of frowning. She was rather tall, Leya noticed, as the woman turned her sharp, unwavering gaze over the crowd. 

Without a word, she set her long, dark purple nails on the metal wall and scraped it downward, making her nails screech in protest. Everybody visibly cringed, and the more talkative students were silenced.

She took another long look around the class, walking slowly in her heels to the centre of the board. Her long black skirts flowed behind her, almost like a mini cape, giving her an air of terrifying grandeur. She spoke, but her voice was low and sharp. It could cut glass.

"I am Ms. Lazar, your math Professor. You may call me Professor, Professor Lazar, or Ms. Lazar or Miss. I will not tolerate," she snapped the word, her eyes cutting through a few students in the back row, "any nicknames of any kind. Tom foolery will cease the moment you enter this classroom, and I want silence throughout the entire hour and a half. Anything less than my expectations and you will get detention. Any more," she raised her eyebrows, "and I should warn you I don't take kindly to boot lickers."

All the students remained silent as she spoke, and Leya gulped, avoiding Ms. Lazar's gaze at all times. She felt trapped under it, almost, like any sudden movement would be the death of her. This was going to suck.

Ms. Lazar turned in her skirts and began writing on the digital board, speaking loud and clear even with her back turned to the class. That, at least, was something good. She'd never miss anything important from this teacher.

The class dragged on for the hour and a half that she was there, and when the end finally came, Leya jumped out of her seat a moment before the bell rang. Ms. Lazar whipped around when she did, and Leya froze where she stood, listening to the bell ring and the students begin to pack up.

"You!" Ms. Lazar spat, glaring daggers. "Detention for interrupting the class before the bell!"

Leya's eyes widened, fumbling with her books. "Wah? But-"

"No buts!" She snapped, turning around and walking away. "Detention hall at dinner time!" 

Leya opened and closed her mouth, like a fish, and she felt completely dumb. This had to be the worst first day of school ever.  
With a saddened heart, Leya retrieved her other books from her locker-complementary, so students didn't have to walk back and forth from their dorms all the time- and headed off to her next class. It is was astronomy this time, and thank god, this teacher was nice.

And hot.

Like, hot damn. I'd hit that. He was slightly muscular, Leya noticed while drooling over her books, with white hair(obviously dyed) tied back in a short pony tail. His eyes were almost unearthly, and god damn, those hips did not lie.

But her moment of happiness was semi cut short by Hannah, who wedged her hand in front of Leya's view. 

"Hello? Earth to Leya? I know we're supposed to be spacey and all but jeez."

"Huh? What?" She asked, blinking rapidly and looking at Hannah. "Did you say something?"

Hannah chuckled. "Admiring the teacher I see? Dude. He's probably, like, 50. His hair is white."

"Dyed, obviously!" Leya stated. Hannah just laughed. 

"I mean, whatever you say..." She mumbled, throwing her a side eye. Leya glared. 

"Leave me be to ogle at people, will you?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

Hannah opened her mouth to continue, but the teacher had begun speaking. Oh god, and his voice was hot too. Nice.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Alure, the astronomy teacher here at The Garrison." He gave a big smile, clutching tightly at a book in his hand. 

"I also happen to be one of the guidance counsellors, and I would just like to say before we get started, that anyone is welcome to come to the counsellor's office whenever they like. Even during class time, if you just need a break from all the chaos. We pride ourselves in keeping our students happy and at peace."

Ya, right, Leya thought grumpily. and Ms. Lazar is all about happiness and peace.

Mr. Alure, after giving a short speech explaining the curriculum, began writing away at the board. After a few minutes, Hannah leaned over to whisper to Leya.

"What was your first class?" She asked.

Leya slumped in her seat, pouting her lips. "Math. I got detention."

Hannah's eyes bulged and she dropped her jaw, staring at Leya.

"Wha-? Leya!" Her voice came out in a whispering yell, and a nearby student shushed them. 

Hannah threw them an apologetic look, settling back in her seat and looking at Leya through the corner of her eye, and continuing to whisper. "How did you manage that?"

"Don't even ask, I don't even know..."

A chuckle left her lips and Leya sighed quietly at it. "Lemme guess, it was Kacy's fault." 

Leya's cheeks burned at the words, and she threw a glare back at her friend. "Could we not talk about this right now? I'm trying to learn."

Hannah's gaze softened a little and she gave a small smile. "Sorry. Don't worry, it's just one detention. I'll bring you some food from the dining hall, get you extra desert."

Leya smiled wide "You are the bestest friend!"

Hannah scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Tell me something a don't know, honey."

Leya laughed, a little too loud, and the teacher looked up from where he was writing and gave her a questioning glance. Leya closed her mouth and stiffened, looking away immediately. A second detention really didn't sound like the greatest thing right now.

The day, from then on, went by quicker. Leya felt herself slowly crawling out of the slump that her morning put her in, and having fun and socializing with people. Kacy herself only ended up with her in two classes- math, and in itself was a massive relief, because Leya found she'd rather spend as much time as possible not around that girl.

But when the time came, she headed down to the detention hall and found herself a seat far from the front of the room, more over to the corner. This, she had determined earlier, would be her first and only detention she was planning on getting this year. Though she loved to live on the edge, getting punished for it still sucked major ass.

There really wasn't anyone else in the room for a few minutes. Just her and her thoughts. Even the teacher wasn't there yet, so it was safe to say that Ms. Lazar did not supervise the detention students. 

Would it even matter if she just... Up and left? Would anyone even notice her absence? Maybe she could avoid detention all together by just leaving. She smiled at the idea.

But, the thought was short lived. Not two minutes later and someone else walked into the room. It wasn't the teacher- no, it was someone much worse.

Kacy came through the doors at the front of the class. It took a few moments of glaring for the raven haired girl to finally notice Leya, and when she did, she groaned loudly. 

"Figures you'd get detention on the first day of school," she said, walking to one of the seats near the front row.

"Hey!" Leya continued her glare, "you're on to talk. What'd you get it for? I bet you punched someone. I wouldn't be surprised with an attitude like yours."

Kacy stayed silent. Her eyes shifted away and Leya furrowed her brows.

"Wait..." Leya perked her head up, appalled. "Did you legit punch someone?"

"They were annoying me, okay?" Kacy snapped at her, sitting down in her seat and setting her bag to the side. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Oh no, honey, this is all of my business." She declared, getting up from her seat and scurrying over. She plopped down on the seat next to Kacy and leaned over, smile wide with her chin on her hands. "Tell me everything."

"Why? So you can go gossip to the whole school about it? No thanks." Kacy glared, scooting her seat away from Leya.

Leya rolled her eyes with a huff, leaning back again. "Come on! I live for this kind of stuff. What's so bad if other people know about it?"

Kacy narrowed her eyes at the girl, tapping her finger impatiently on the desk. "Because then no one is going to talk to me. I'd rather become an outcast, thank you very much."

Leya laughed. "Dude, you're already an outcast, don't kid yourself." At the look Kacy gave her, Leya felt instantly regretful.

"I mean-!" She sat up straighter, panicking a little. "I don't mean-like, I didn't mean that- well, that you're an outcast, as much as you're..." She scratched her chin in thought, "...more secluded?"

"You know what, I'm done with this." Kacy roughly moved her chair back, grabbing her bag and stranded up to walk away. Leya's eyes widened and she grabbed the other girl's wrist quickly, holding her back. "No! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to say that! It came out wrong, is all. Please, stay. I really do want to know why you punched someone. And... And if it helps, I promise I won't gossip about it."

Kacy didn't look back at her for a long while. Leya chewed her bottom lip in a nervous habit, heart beating faster. Why was that? She didn't know, but she felt her hands becoming sweaty.

Then, Kacy took a deep breath and sat back down again, sighing. She avoided any eye contact.  
"It was in my gym class. I wouldn't consider myself very competitive..." She tilted her head to the side, scratching her cheek, "well, at least not on my own. Or... That's a lie. I'm very competitive. And this one guy... Ugh! This one guy just- he would not stop looking at me! The whole time! Every time I look over, his eyes avert, but when I look away, they're right back on me. I got so...angry! I thought he was sizing me up, thinking he was better than me, or some shit like that but... I don't know what came over me." She sighed, slumping her shoulders.  
"I just confronted him. Asked him why he kept staring. He got all defensive about it and I was already in a terrible mood this morning," she shot a glare Leya's way and Leya swallowed, avoiding her gaze. "that I just lost my temper on him. I think I knocked a tooth loose." At that, she smiled.

Leya's eyebrows were raised, and she gave Kacy a questioning look. Kacy rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look. I'm allowed to enjoy punching things, it's not like a committed a crime."

Leya's eyebrows raised even more, if that were possible.

"What?" Kacy glared. "I'm serious!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it!"

"Leya!" Both the girls turned to the other side of the room, where Hannah had just entered. Leya's eyes widened and she quickly scrambled out of her seat, taking a few steps away from Kacy, who was giving Hannah a once over.

"Hannah!" Leya clapped her hands together, smiling wide. "Did you bring the stuff?"

Hannah chuckled as she walked over to the other two girls, glancing at Kacy. "Yeah I did bring the food." Kacy's eyes lit up at the word 'food'.

Leya grabbed the small bag out of Hannah's hand, to the other's protest, and set in on the desk, rummaging through the small take-out containers.

"Yessssss. Sushiiiiii!" Leya bounced on her toes happily. "And iced tea!"

"Yeah, I wanted to get your favourites. They've got a lot of selection in that lunch room. Though, I heard from some of the other students that apparently over the months the lunch ladies get progressively lazier and lazier. Apparently last year, the last day of school the only thing in the lunch room was a bin of water and 2 packets of peanuts. Everyone had to fight for the peanuts. It was savage."

Leya laughed around a mouthful of iced tea, nearly spitting it over the desk. Both Kacy and Hannah visibly recoiled and Leya had to take a second to recollect herself, giggling as she swallowed. "We're gonna get the peanuts this year, Han. Definitely."

Hannah groaned. "Leya I told you not to call me Han. It was cute at home but the people here might think it's weird."

"I don't think it's weird." The two best friends looked back to where Kacy sat, glancing up at them. They gave her a questioning look.

"The nickname... I don't think it's weird." She said again, a little less confident now.

"Hah!" Leya suddenly exclaimed, looking back at Hannah triumphantly. "Even she agrees with me!"

Hannah rolled her eyes at both of them, but a small smile rested on her lips. "Still. Not in front of everyone else, Kay?" She looked around at the empty room. "I'm gonna go now. Pidge and I were planning something later. A physics project were grouped together for."

"Geez, a physics project this early into the year? This place is no joke." Leya commented, taking a sip of iced tea.

Hannah gave a half-hearted chuckle, her eyes drifting back and forth between Kacy and Leya. "Yeah... But they're pretty smart, and so am I if I do say so myself. I'm not worried."

With a final wave, Hannah turned and left the room, and Kacy and Leya were left alone again. Leya continued to rummage through the bag of food, finding more goodies than actual food with increased satisfaction at how well Hannah knew her. Kacy stayed silent for the most part beside her, until 5 minutes later when she spoke up. 

"I don't think any teachers are coming here." She said.

Leya looked over at the girl, half a piece of chocolate hanging form her mouth.

Kacy looked up at her and shrugged. "They should've gotten here by now," she pointed out, "so my best guess if no one was expecting any students to get detention on the first day. There were no teachers assigned for detention hall."

Leya pondered the idea for a moment. "So... We can just leave?" 

Kacy nodded.

There was silence as Leya slowly put her food back into the bag and zipped it up. She threw the bag over her shoulder and looked around the empty room with Kacy. Their eyes found each other's after a moment and they stared.

It was like a gunshot in a silent forest. Sudden, loud and fast. Both girls had the same unuttered thought, and both acted upon that thought at the same time. They raced for the doors of the class room, shoving passed each other and pulling each other back when one person was starting to get too far ahead. They sprinted down the hall.  
Despite their height differences, and Leya's long legs compared to Kacy's short ones, they were both at a stalemate. Leya was weighed down by her bag, so the playing field was even. 

"The top bunk is mine!" Leya shouted, shoving Kacy away form her. Kacy grabbed Leya's ankle in the air, pulling her back and making the tall girl topple to the ground. With a victorious laugh, she raced passed, but not before Leya grabbed a handful of her jeans and tripped her too, crawling over her to get to the end of the hall. Kacy shouted, but quickly regained her footing and bolted after her at an alarming speed. Leya glanced back, only to see the most terrifying thing she'd ever see: a very determined Kacy with a goal in mind. Leya squeaked in surprised and quickened her sprint, rounding another corner.

The dorm halls were coming up now, the numbers ticking up with each door they passed. Neck and neck, they reached their dorm door and both tried shoving in at the same time, causing them to get stacked squished together in the door way. Leya squirmed to get in and Kacy grunted with effort, until eventually they both toppled into the room and fell to the floor, exhausted and breathing heavily.

They laid there for a few minutes, both regaining their breaths and staring up at the ceiling. Then, Leya heard a giggle. A giggle coming from Kacy's mouth. It started out small, then escalated into a raucous laughed as she sat up, holding her stomach. Leya laughed lightly, sitting up and watching the other girl in hysterics. A small smile and a blushed played on Leya's face. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Kacy finally calmed down somewhat from her laughter and looked back over at Leya. 

"Oh my... Oh my god. You can have the top bunk tonight. I don't even care. That was great." She said, crouching and standing up, walking over to the closet get a change of clothes. 

Leya stared at her, that stupid smile still plastered on her face. Kacy looked back at her after getting no response and Leya's face reddened more as she looked away, clearing her throat and quickly getting up.

"Yeah, I was gonna get the top bunk anyway. I won the race."

Kacy scoffed. "No you didn't! It was totally a tie."

"Nope! I won! Definitely."

"Whatever." Kacy rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. When the door closed, Leya fell back onto the bottom bunk and stared up at the ceiling, feeling her heart beating as fast as it's ever gone before. And not just because she'd ran all the way here.


	3. 'Tis but a Flesh Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kacy's temper is a lot more fiery than Leya expected. And a lot more unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry!
> 
> The next one will be longer, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
The moment of friendship didn't last long.

From the start of the following morning, it was horrific, and Leya blamed the small inconveniences for her current situation: bruised cheek, aching jaw and a twisted ankle that would not stop throbbing.

It was a normal morning- or at least, it should have been- when they woke up.

"Dude, we've got piloting first. Class starts in half an hour. Get up." Said Kacy, who then proceeded to chuck a pillow at the sleeping Cuban girl.

Leya groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, snuggling deeper under the covers. There was silence that followed, and Leya gradually relaxed back into steady breathing and sleep began to lick at the corners of her mind again. Then, Kacy started being a little shit.

"Fuck you!" Leya gasped as ice cold water splashed on her head, drenching her. She shot up from the bed, effectively slamming her forehead against the ceiling. Kacy burst out laughing as Leya flinched back, cursing and rubbing her head painfully. She whipped a glare at the laughing girl, rushing out of the bed and jumping to the floor.

"That was uncalled for!" Leya hissed.

Kacy laughed. Damn that laugh. "You're gonna be late for class, dude. I'm helping you."

"You're being an ass, that's what you're doing!"

Kacy's smile turned to a frown and she stepped back, crossing her arms. "What? It was a joke. I thought you liked jokes."

"Not these kinds of jokes!" Leya snapped, squeezing water out of her tangled hair and keeping her glare on Kacy.

Kacy raised her eyebrows, her eyes turning hurt. "Well, sorry, then." She muttered, turning and chucking the water bottle into the trash. She grabbed her bag of books and exited through the dorm door without another word, leaving Leya alone.

She huffed, walking to the bathroom and starting on her morning routine. She checked the time- 6:40 am. Great, now she really was going to be late for class.

Honestly, it wasn't as much the prank that was bothering her as much as it was hitting her head- it actually hurt. A lot. She could feel a throbbing pain in her skull and knew that a headache was coming on. Kacy was trying to help her, however weird her way of helping is.

But now Leya's mood was soured.

Her first class was piloting- with Kacy. Maybe she should apologize for freaking out at her- after all, she'd have probably done the same thing.

But the second she stepped into the classroom, Kacy turned her back and didn't even look at her for the entire class. Leya felt her heart drop a little at the sudden cold shoulder, but the feeling didn't last long before it was overruled by annoyance. They were getting along so well before! What had happened?

 _It was you_ , Leya thought with a sinking feeling as she wrote down her notes. _You upset her. Again._

Class ended. Kacy left without a word. Leya left soon after, chasing after the girl.

"Hey- Kacy!" She called out, squeezing through students. "Wait-" a shout cut off her sentence, as her ankle twisted painfully trying to swoop past another student. She stumbled forward, falling on the ground and cursing.

"Ah..." She prodded at her foot, wincing. Leya looked up to see Kacy retreating behind a door and she cursed even more. Standing up, she tested her foot a few times before limping back to where she had dropped her books, picking them up quickly and heading off to her next class. Kacy hadn't even bothered to look back. If she was going to be like that, then Leya would too. Who cares if she's a bitch, it wasn't her problem.

Math class passed by without a hitch(thank god), and at lunch, Leya slumped in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Leya looked up to see Hannah sliding into the seat across the table and she sighed, resting her head on the surface.

"Did you get another detention?"

She shook her head.

"Was it Kacy?"

"Ugh!" Leya shot up from her slouch and threw her arms in the air in frustration. "Hannah!" She whined, looking desperately at her friend, "she's so... So frustrating! And confusing! God I hate that girl. The rude little..." Leya searched the air with her hands, looking for a word, "...bitch! She's a bitch, Hannah, the biggest, prettiest bitch I've ever met!"

Hannah raised her hands, a small attempt at calming her friend, as they were starting to get stares from the other students. "Leya, cool down, it's okay. You guys don't get along that well, but I really think if it's like that then you shouldn't waste your time on her."

Leya sighed heavily, resting her chin on the lunch table again and frowning.

"Maybe you're right... But it's just hard when she's so..." Her words trailed off as her eyes followed a lock of black hair on the far side of the mess hall, a resting bitch face eating a burger for lunch.

"So approachable." Leya said sarcastically, standing up from her seat and marching around the table.

"Leya- wait- what are you doing?" Hannah questioned, standing up from her own seat to follow the tall girl.

"Some confrontation." Leya answered simply, taking long strides towards the irrationally beautiful face on the far table- sitting alone, Leya thought, but didn't dwell on.

When she reached Kacy, Leya slammed her hand on the table, in front of her, "Hey!" She said in an overly friendly voice, startling the smaller girl.

Kacy held a hand over her chest, eyes wide as she shot a glare up at Leya. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

Leya's eyebrows raised and she stood back, setting both hands at her hips. "Uh, what am I doing? I'm just talking with my friend. You are my friend, right? Or am I suddenly your worst enemy?"

A look of confusion passed briefly over Kacy's features, her stupidly attractive features, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance.

"Really? What did I do now, huh? Did I piss in your lunch or something accidently? Because I seem to be doing that a lot." She countered.

Leya scoffed, crossing her arms. "Oh I'm sorry, did I upset you? I don't really think you have a right to be upset, honey, because you're the one ignoring me. You're the pettiest person I've ever met, you know."

Kacy's jaw set and she shot up from her seat, grabbing a fistful of Leya's shirt pulling her close. The screech of the chair echoed through the lunch hall and silence followed as all the student's eyes fell on the two girls.

"You wanna say that again?" Kacy's voice was steady, low, and dripping with anger. Leya froze where she stood, her eyes widening slightly. All she could feel was Kacy's hot breath dangerously close to her mouth, and her brain short-circuited. Seconds passed and she began to panic, until-

"That's what I thought." Kacy shoved Leya back, turning to grab her bag and leave. Leya huffed and glared away from her, mumbling under her breath, "Pussy..."

Two things happened in that moment, and it happened in a flash: Commander Iverson entered the mess hall, and Kacy whipped around and sucker punched Leya hard enough to knock her out. The last thing Leya saw was a black hair whip and God herself.

______________

In those two moments, Kacy's world came crashing down even faster.

Her fist collided with Leya so hard her hand hurt, and the instant it did, she felt regret sink in like cement in her stomach.

And when she turned to see Commander Iverson standing there- baffled and looking as if she was going to bust a brain cell- the cement turned to hard concrete. Fuck.

Leya toppled to the ground, unconscious, and Hannah stared in horror at the scene. Kacy looked desperately from Leya to Hannah, but the girl's friend only looked away and tried to pick up her friend.

"She needs to get to an infirmary." Hannah said desperately, holding her friend tightly in her arms. Kacy reached forward, wanting to help, but Hannah only shot her a deadly glare.  
"Don't even try." She suddenly spat, eyes piercing through Kacy. She turned and walking quickly passed Iverson, carrying Leya in her arms. The commander watched her pass, then directed her attention to the rest of the hall.

"Everyone continue to your regular classes. Nothing to see here. Miss Kogane, please come with me." She said, her voice icy and cold. Kacy winced and reluctantly followed, her head bowed and feet dragging.

The office still looked the same from her first time-yesterday, that was- with its hospital-like cleanliness and bright lighting. Iverson sat in a large chair opposite a desk in front of her, and she did nothing but stay silent for a long time. When she finally spoke, Kacy winced.

"The second day of school," she began, raising her eyebrows. "And you've already punched one person for each day. Are you trying to set a record for fastest expulsion?"

"No, Ma'am..." She replied. Iverson frowned.

"I guess it should be obvious enough that this is your final warning. Third time's the charm, they always say. One more act like this, Miss Kogane, and you won't be attending this school any longer. Ever again, I should add."

Kacy stared at the ground.

Iverson cleared her throat. "I don't want to talk to you for long. You're wearing on my nerves with this attitude of yours. I suggest you apologize to that girl- if she's still alive." Her voice dripped venom, and Kacy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Your punishment is simple. No dinner tonight, and your new curfew for the next three weeks will be 8:00. And-" She continued, interrupting Kacy's attempt at a protest, "you will help clean the mess hall for a week. That is all. Now leave."

 

The infirmary was empty, was the first thing Kacy noticed when she entered it. And it made her heart sink.

At the end of the room of beds sat Leya, facing the wall away from her, and Kacy swallowed.  
She walked forward a few steps.  
Leya didn't move.  
She walked a few steps more, halting a couple meters away.

"...hey," Kacy started, and noticed Leya stiffen where she sat. Kacy swallowed and clenched her fists, looking down at the ground.

"...How are you doing?" She tried asking, but Leya didn't respond. She frowned, hugging her arms and looking up at the girl.

"I..." She continued, standing awkwardly, "I'm-"

"Kacy?" Kacy whipped around to see, standing at the doorway, Hannah. And along with her, a shorter, younger looking person.

Hannah approached her first, looking slightly pissed(understandably).

"What are you doing here, Kacy? You're not welcome here. You should leave." She demanded, crossing her arms and looming over the shorter girl. Kacy shied away, her bangs falling in her face.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry, I just- I came here to apologize, not to argue, please, can you just get her to talk to me?"

Hannah was about to retort, but her eyes drifted behind Kacy and her accusatory hand lowered. Kacy furrowed her eyebrows and looked behind her, and felt the breath being knocked out of her lungs.

Leya stood a few feet away, facing them all. On her cheek was a shining blue bruise, and her eyes looked red and puffy and tired.

"Oh my god- oh god, Leya I'm so sorry-" Kacy started, turning to face her, but Leya only gave her a glance. She walked passed all three of them and out of the infirmary in silence. Kacy stared helplessly at the door and Hannah crossed her arms. The smaller one adjusted their glasses and looked back and forth between them all, then spoke- directly to Kacy.

"I haven't known Leya for long. Two days, to be exact. She's a little annoying. But even I wouldn't go that far."

Hannah spoke. "I think you should leave, Kacy." Her tone was less pissy and more sober now. A quiet plea. "She needs some space."

Kacy swallowed the lump in her throat and left without a word. She wandered down the halls, absentmindedly checking the time. 1:00.

 _Nice going,_ Kacy thought begrudgingly, _you just sucker punched and made an enemy out of a really pretty girl._


	4. Goo-d to Go

It was going so well.

This was the repeating thought in Leya's mind for the past few hours, laying in her bed. She hadn't gone back to class, and she checked the time now: 4:37

Two days.

Two days into this new school and she already felt herself crawling back into that hole she'd been in for so long when she was a teenager. That terrible time- that sick feeling she got with every step she took.

Maybe she was trying too hard.

This thought occurred to her, too, of course. She was known to get attached too quickly and wanting to be liked by everyone. Admired. Wanted.

Everything she wasn't to Kacy.

Leya felt her fingers drift over the bruise on her cheek, wincing slightly. She sat up from the bottom bunk and walked into the bathroom, inspecting herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time as her thoughts spiralled more. The best thing to do- she knew, deep down- was to sever her connection with Kacy. She was a toxic person, who had issues too complicated to deal with right now at the start of the year.

Then there was the other part of her- the unwanted part that she couldn't ignore even if she tried. The part that told her to dig deeper. The part that made her want to hug Kacy and hold her close until all her problems faded away. That little voice in her head that screamed endlessly about how pretty her hair was, and how beautiful her eyes were, and how soft her skin looked, and her pretty lips that had a secret smile she'd only ever seen a few times-

Leya pinched herself, shaking her head and burying her face in her hands. God no! That's way too embarrassing! Besides, she punched you in the face! That's not exactly something friends do, let alone couples.

So, then there was the third part of her- the one that made her want to curl in a corner and cry. Kacy had punched her. She'd looked so mad, so irritated. It made her heart clench and her eyes sting. It was the one forcing her down that hole. That horrid, horrid hole of self-pity and destruction.

_What a fuck up._

Leya knocked a bottle off the counter, clenching her fist and running a hand through her hair. She eyed the concealer, then reached a shaky hand down, picking it up and squeezing out some in her hand.

She tentatively spread it over the bruise. It didn't cover it completely- but it made it look significantly less purple. She closed the bottle and walked out of the bathroom to see her phone lit up and buzzing on the pillow. She checked it- Hannah. And surprisingly, Pidge.

**Hannah Banana**

_[2:00] hey, how are you doing?_

_[2:11] I'm gonna be in class, if you're not there, I'll just assume you're staying in your room for the rest of the day._

_[2:15] I'll bring you food at supper time._

**Pidgey-Pie**

_[2:32] U ok?_

Leya sighed, sending a few quick replies then flopping down onto the bed again. She curled up on the blankets, closing her eyes and willing sleep to take her. But she couldn't sleep even if she tried. Her eyes pricked with threatening tears, worsening that horrid headache that she wanted so desperately to be rid of. She took a shaky, feeble breath, shutting her eyes tightly and clenching her hands into tight fists that made her knuckles turn white. God, she screwed up. Oh how she wanted to go home again, feel her mother's warm hugs and know that everything was okay. This was too much. There were too many complications in living-sort of- alone.

Sleep never did come. 6:00 rolled around, and a faint knocking was at her door. After a minute of silence, it opened, and Hannah stepped in, carrying a white container in hand. She gently set it down on the desk and looked at Leya's still form, unmoving and facing away from her.

"I know you're not asleep, Leya..." She started, sounding far away to Leya's shaky and tired mind. "But please eat something. I won't stay, I'll leave you alone for now... But if you can, if there's a chance... Come to class tomorrow, will you?" She finished, and silence followed still. A small sigh and the click of the door signalled she was gone.  
Leya didn't feel like eating.

 

  
7:47 was when Kacy returned to the dorm room. She'd helped clean up the entire mess hall and her back ached from picking up garbage. She stood at the doorway for a few seconds, eyeing Leya's sleeping form, before stepping inside. Her eyes drifted to the untouched container of food on the desk and she gulped, her stomach cemented and weighed her down. She shuffled over to the bed and slowly sat down on the edge, staring at the floor.

She didn't speak.

She tried to, she really did, formed sentences and apologies and excuses in her mind, but none of them came out.

The silence stretched out uncomfortably long, and Leya shifted where she lay.

"I'm..." Kacy began, knowing for a fact that Leya was not asleep. "I'm-uh, sorry..." She mumbled out. Leya shifted a little but didn't respond.

"I'm actually, like, really sorry, okay?" Kacy pushed on, clenching and unclenching her fists in a nervous habit. "I was just in a bad mood, and then you came at me like that, and I know it was a stupid prank, and I'm sorry I ignored you for so long- I just-"

Leya suddenly sat up and slapped her hands on Kacy's cheeks, pulling her close to her own face with determination in her eyes. Kacy squeaked at the sudden attack and stiffened where she sat, blinking into beautiful blue eyes- wait, what?

Shit.

"Shut up." Leya said, if somewhat a little irritably. "It's fine. You punch like a son of a bitch, and it hurts like hell, but you apologized, so it's fine."

Kacy gulped, squeezing her hands tightly together in her lap. "U-uh-okay?" Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "But it? It was kind of dick move? Why are you so ready to forgive me?"

Leya blinked a few times, her eyes widening a bit. She was gone just as quickly as she was there, back away up and off the bed to the desk. "'Cause, you know... You're my friend?" She offered weakly, absentmindedly opening the container of food to busy her hands.

A silence followed the words and Leya nervously poked and prodded at the food. She glanced behind her, only to quickly glance away again, a soft blush on her cheeks at the sight of Kacy watching her curiously.

"Are you..." Kacy began from behind her, "are you okay?"

Leya blinked down at the food. Now that was a surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Fine. My jaw hurts a little but other than that-"

"I don't mean your face." Oooookay Kacy was much closer than she was before. Leya could here that the other girl's voice was closer, and if she tried hard, could feel her standing behind herself. Leya breathed deeply through her nostrils, the fork she was using to poke at the food stopped moving. Then, she felt a cold hand gently grasp her wrist and she stiffened.

"Leya..." Kacy said in a soft voice Leya never thought she could possibly be capable of. The gentle tug on her wrist urged her to turn around- and turn around she did- to come face to face with the ravenness. Kacy's brows were furrowed, a slightly concerned expression on her face.

Leya felt her heart tug at the look, at the close proximity, at the whole situation itself- her hands were starting to sweat in her nervousness. Kacy's eyes flicked over her own, then to her lips and back up again, her eyelids lowering a bit. In a heat of the moment brave, she leaned forward a little, raising up to her toes. Leya swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling paralyzed where she was. She didn't know what to do, this was out of her comfort zone, she had no idea what was going on- so she copied, leaning forward ever so slightly. She could feel Kacy's breath against her lips, mere centimetres away from her mouth.

Then her phone rang.

The two girls froze where they stood, listening to Shakira's 'My Hips Don't Lie' blaring loudly from the bunk bed.  
Kacy lowered herself and quickly turned around, coughing and shakily grabbing some pyjamas from the closet. "U-um, you can have the top bunk again- I'm gonna take a shower." She quickly said, rushing into the bathroom.  
Leya stood, still frozen and cursing the gods repeatedly for messing with her so much.

The brunette let out a frustrated sound and stomped to the bed, searching the sheets until she procured a phone, still blaring music. She answered.

"Mama! It's been two days! Calm down!"

______________

The week following was more normal, if a bit awkward. Leya and Kacy spoke somewhat normally, but any time they got too close or too deep in conversation, Kacy would stutter and make up an excuse to leave. By this point, Leya was nearing the end of her rope. She was coming to terms with the fact that Kacy would be the end of her, and at this point she could have completely forgotten her bruised cheek if only her lips could be bruised too- and not in a violent way. In a very innuendo-y way. Leya was nothing if not honest with herself.

But God! Kacy was making this the most difficult mission on the planet. She'd been avoiding Leya all morning- she knew for a FACT this was true- and wouldn't even look at her. Even at dinner she was nowhere to be seen.

"Goddammit!" Leya spit in frustration, slamming her fists on the table, shaking the trays and upsetting a small bowl of nuts. "Where is she?"

Hannah regarded her with a warning look- if a bit sceptical. "Look, I know she punched you in the face but honestly. You really don't need to go for revenge, it's only going to cause more trouble. You'll get a second detention."

Leya grumbled, resting her head in her arms. She didn't bother giving an answer to her friend, right now she was too busy wallowing in pity. Was she reading this all wrong? Was Kacy not as into her as she thought she was?

The thought made Leya's stomach churn. She felt a poke on her head and lifted it hopefully, her face sinking in disappointment when it had just been Hannah with a spoon.

"Dude, we are you so upset?" Hannah frowned a little, worry creeping into a her eyes. "You've been so weird lately. What is up with you and Kacy anyways? You guys were getting along in detention, or at least it seemed like it..." She trailed off, the little gears in her head clicking into place. She gasped.

"You like Ka-" Without another thought, Leya scooped a spoonful of the weird green lunch goop and flung it at Hannah, landing square on her face. A small smirk crossed Leya's lips. "Bull's eye."

"Leya!" Hannah exclaimed, wiping goo from her cheek with a disgusted face. "I cannot believe you-!" She grabbed a napkin and hurriedly wiped herself down, glaring at Leya when she burst into laughter. Then, a small glint entered Hannah's eyes, and her mouth curved up. She shovelled copious amounts of goo into her mouth and, with a triumphant attempt at a smirk disputed her cheeks being so full, spit it out in a spray all over Leya.

Leya gasped, going rigid in her seat. She took deep breaths, cringing at the feeling of gooey grossness dripping down her face.  
"Oh," she hissed, a challenge to her voice, "it's on."   
Leya launched from her seat, grabbing two handfuls of goo and throwing them both at Hannah. Unfortunately though, Hannah ducked, and both handfuls landed directly onto another student's head. The boy it hit froze in his seat, slowly lifting his hand to touch the goo in his hair, then looking at what it was that hit him. Leya's eyes widened and everyone in the lunch room went silent.

Then, like some sort of switch had been flicked, another student stood on top of a table and yelled, voice bellowing over everyone,   
"FOOD FIGHT!"

The place went wild. Goopy lunch food flew through the air and screams of terror and joy flooded everyone's ears. Teachers and lunch ladies looked on in horror, some attempting to calm them and failing miserably, and others calling for back up.

Leya looked on at the chaos she had inflicted. Only went she was hit directly in the face with a bread roll, making her wince painfully when in hit her bruise, did she snap out of her reverie and begin throwing goo at random. Some landed in direct hits, others went flying above everyone's heads. She laughed as her and Hannah joined together in a team, taking out the enemies who tried to attack them. This had to be the most fun she'd had in ages, and she smiled so big her cheek hurt. It was perfect.

 

"What irresponsible, knuckle headed- ugh! I cannot even stand to look at you!"

Well, the fun didn't last.

"You have to be the most troublemaking student I've ever had- second only to that irking Kacy. You are the leach on my foot that won't let go. You've got no self control, no guidance; you've been starting on the wrong foot in every subject!"

For the past half hour, Iverson had been on a nonstop rant in front of Leya.

"You'll have the same punishment as her, too. Kacy will explain it all to you- you'll be cleaning the lunch room with her for the next two weeks. I don't even want to talk to you anymore. Leave. Go help your twin- because you're both too much to handle."

With a clenched fist and a wave of her hand, Iverson walked out of her office alone with two guards. Leya stared at the ground. Well, Kacy was not going to be impressed with her either.

When Leya walked into the disaster of a lunch room, Kacy was already there. She was stood in the centre of the entryway, staring at the mess.  
She must have heard Leya enter, because she spoke.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Leya winced.   
"Uh... Sorry?" She offered in a weak attempt to make up.

Kacy whipped around and shoved a finger in Leya's chest, glaring daggers. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She repeated, louder this time. "I ignore you for one day and THIS is what you do? Are you dull?" She spat, backing Leya into the wall when she took another step for each sentence, emphasizing her words with venom.

Leya chewed her lips and looked away, feeling embarrassement creeping up on her.  
"I-it was sort of an accident, really, you see-"

"NO," Lacy interrupted her, "I don't see. I really don't see, Leya. Now I'm going to have to clean up this entire fucking mess! Are you happy?"

Leya's eyebrows rose. In a little ray of happiness, she smiled and said, "Actually! Um, I kinda got left with the same punishment as you. I'm gonna help you clean the mess hall for the next two weeks... Yay..." She trailed off a little, watching Kacy's face change. She definitely wore her emotions more on her face than in her words- something Leya was finding to be very endearing.

"You... What?" Kacy took a step back.

"Um... I'm gonna clean the-"

"No, no no, I heard what you said." Kacy stared at the ground for a second- then a miracle happened. Leya watched as Kacy let out a small smile and a chuckle, shaking her head at the taller girl.  
Leya smiled at the shift in mood, forever thankful that she'd started the food fight in the first place.

Kacy's shoulders stopped shaking and she looked at Leya strangely. Leya stared back, their eyes meeting each other's once more. They stared for a little longer than normal, and a soft blush crept into Kacy's cheeks before she looked away quickly, stuttering.   
"U-uh, we should probably start cleaning every thing-"   
She stopped speaking when Leya stepped forward, grabbing her wrist. Instinctively Kacy tried to pull away, but the grip was firm.

"Can I kiss you?"

Kacy spluttered and reddened even more at the sudden and unexpected question coming from Leya. "W-what?"

Leya's questioning gaze turned firm as she repeated the question.

Kacy blinked up at Leya, eyes wide. "U-uh-"

"You can say no." Leya reminded her, pulling back a bit. Kacy quickly grabbed Leya's arm, not wanting her to back away. She held firmly and stood on her tip toes, bringing her lips so they rested centimetres away from Leya's. She hesitated. But luckily, her nerves didn't have time to catch up with her, as Leya happily closed the gap.

It was a soft, hesitant and experimental kiss. It lasted 2 terribly short seconds before they both pulled away, looking at eachother.

Just then, something squealed from behind them, and they instantly separated, faces red and panicking. A student(the boy who shouted 'food fight') was running away from the scene, like a little peeping Tom or something. Leya glared in his direction, cursing him for ruining the moment. When she looked back, Kacy was busily scrubbing dried goo off the walls. With a sad sigh, Leya pick up and mop and got to work. They worked in silence for the entire hour.

 

 


	5. Something's Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry!

To tell the truth, Leya had never actually had sex. Hell, she'd never even kissed anyone before. She loved to talk about how good she was when it came to relationships- and she was, for the most part- just not with her own. She longed to be with someone, even for just a little while, and at some point she had stopped caring who. If anyone so much as gave her a chance at a relationship, even if she didn't like them, she'd go for it.

Sadly, that chance never did come. In high school or out of it. She spent long nights awake on the internet looking through relationship tests, articles, how-tos and took dozens of quizzes to see who her ideal 'partner' would be. She was a master of astrological signs, helped set up her friends with people multiple times with varying success rates.

So why is it that she can't even make one simple move on Kacy?  
It took them 3 hours straight to clean the dining hall, and when they'd returned to their rooms, Kacy had immediately claimed the bathroom and hadn't come out since. At the moment, Leya was cross-legged on the bottom bunk with her laptop on her lap, scrolling through a wikihow called 'Seducing a Girl'. Previously, she'd searched up 'Getting Your Crush to Like You', but found that all the steps in that one were all long term things you had to do over time. Leya needed this to happen now.

It was at that moment that Leya remembered the kiss. She licked her lips as she recalled the softness of Kacy's lips on hers, the hesitance it her push. Leya blushed and shook her head, trying to clear he thoughts of sin. Did Kacy even like the kiss? Was she gay, or bi? Or pan? Or questioning?   
Leya's eyes widened. Shiz, what if she didn't even like girls? What if she was just curious, and it turns out she doesn't even like Leya at all?  
Leya began to panic just as the door to the bathroom opened. She quickly shut her laptop and stared at the wall, avoiding Kacy at all costs. She could hear soft footsteps to her side, and assumed Kacy was going to the closet, but assumed wrong when she felt a hand prod her shoulder. Leya stiffened and slowly turned her head to see Kacy, hair wet and dressed in a black tank top and black sweat pants. She looked away a little, avoiding Leya's gaze. A soft blush dusted her cheeks.

"Um," she began, shifting her feet side to side ever so slight. She opened her mouth to continue after a moment, but Leya beat her to the punch.

"Look, I'm sorry for asking to kiss you, it was a little too straight forward, and I understand if you don't actually like me in that way." Leya quickly explained, turning her body to face Kacy. If anything, she really didn't want it to become awkward between them just because of her stupid mistake.  
Kacy stared wide eyed at Leya, blinking like an owl. She didn't respond and Leya began to panic, so she opened her mouth to take it all back, but Kacy raised a hand.  
Kacy swallowed, then look down, and away before she spoke.

"It's not like that... At all, actually. I actually kind of... Liked the kiss." She mumbled.  
Leya's eyebrows shot up and she stared at Kacy, who looked away quickly.  
"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

Kacy glared a little and crossed her arms, taking a deep breath. "I liked it, okay. I liked it... A lot." She blushed a deep red, and Leya couldn't help but find that to be the most adorable thing ever.   
"I just," Kacy continued, "I've just never actually... Kissed anyone before..."

And suddenly, Leya was on her feet, arms in the air and eyes wide. "You? you've never kissed anyone before? But- you're super hot! Almost every guy here has a crush on you, and even a few girls, and it's only been a few days!"

If it was even possible, Kacy's blush seemed to deepen. She rubbed at her neck and shrugged, avoiding Leya's eyes. "I don't know... Maybe not every guy..."

Leya grabbed Kacy by the shoulders, forcing her to look at her face. "Kacy. Everyone has a crush on you. This is fact. I would know, I'm kind of with the in crowd, because I'm just that amazing."  
Kacy gave an unimpressed glared and Leya retracted her hands, raising them in defence. "I'm just sayin', cause it's true!"

Kacy crossed her arms and shrugged. "Well I'm not really into anyone right now. I mean... I mean, I think you're pretty... Pretty cool, I guess, it's just-" she waved her hand around, and Leya frowned a little.

"Do you... Not like me in that way?" She asked, hesitantly.

Kacy looked away.

"Oh..." Was all Leya said. She sat back down on the bed and stared at the ground. Her chest felt tight suddenly. Every beat of her heart felt like an ache. She was... Disappointed, to say the least. She was expecting a lot of things, but for it to end as quickly as it had started- well she didn't expect that. She expected a fight, or a passionate make out, or for Kacy to tell her that she actually didn't like girls that way, she expected a lot, but something about this turn out felt just off. It felt wrong.

"I think..." Kacy spoke again, but Leya couldn't bring herself to meet the their girl's eyes. "I think I still want to stay friends though. Is... Is that okay?"

Leya swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened up, offering her best smile. "That sounds good. You can have the top bunk tonight."

Kacy smiled, a genuine smile, and Leya felt her heart tug painfully. Something still felt wrong, felt awfully wrong. She was missing something in all this, something was flying over her head- she could just _feel_ it- but she could not, for the life of her, figure out what.

That night, Leya was restless in her sleep. Dreams she couldn't quite remember piled one on top of the other, but all with a similar face- Kacy.

When she woke up, Leya felt like she hadn't gotten a wink of rest, and Kacy was still fast asleep. Jealousy lacing her voice as she mumbled incoherently, Leya got herself ready for the day. A long and surprising day ahead of her.


End file.
